Set fire to yourself
by SophisticatedFangirling
Summary: My version of Klaus-sex in 4x16. Klaroline. Warning: contains smut. Also contains cheerleading and a little bit of blood.


Caroline was fuming.

Ever since Elena had become a vampire she'd been acting like an egoistic bitch, hurting Stefan and choosing Damon over him, even when she knew she was sired to him. It was like she was a completely different person. And Caroline got that – if anyone did, it was her. She also got that Elena went through a lot and continued to suffer from one loss after another. But being a vampire didn't need to mean you were a monster – she was the best example. The part that angered her most was the self-righteous one – Elena didn't just make obviously wrong choices, she acted extremely self-serving while doing that. Trivializing what Damon did to her, expecting her to not be honest with her about her disapproval of their relationship.

Caroline was and would always be a very honest person. She actually considered it both a virtue and a weakness, but it was her, one of the most central parts of who she was, and she had come to accept and love that about herself. So, no, she wasn't just gonna silently watch her best friend spin out of control.

Now, with her humanity turned off, everything had become infinitely worse. Caroline watched in horror as a ruthless Elena wiped blood off her face that apparently belonged to one of the cheerleaders of the rival teams. She also watched her trampling all over both Damon's and Stefan's feelings as if she was enjoying it. Was she? How could she be enjoying anything with her feelings turned off? Really, she couldn't quite grasp the technical details. Did _Klaus_ have his feelings turned off – obviously not. Why hadn't he, of all people, turned them off if it was that easy?

Whatever the technical details – this couldn't continue. Someone needed to stop it. There needed to be a way to do _something_. For _her_ to do something.

Ever since this whole thing had started she felt so painfully helpless. Whatever she did to fix it, it didn't work. And somewhere inside, secretly and painfully, she feared that now, this time, there was no way for her to save the day. It scared her, devastated her. If there was a problem she would solve it.

She let out another annoyed cry and buried her head in her hands.

She missed Tyler. He'd been hers to turn to when the whole Salvatore-Elena-drama escalated again. She needed someone secluded from all this drama. Stefan was suffering too much already, to take any of her rambling; Bonnie was off in lala-land. She would never dream of burdening Matt, he had just lost both of his best friends. She had no one.

Anger surged through her again. Klaus, it was his fault. He'd taken Tyler away from her, again.

And she knew, she knew it wasn't that simple, but his face, the way he'd looked at her as if he was demanding a reward for his "kindness" – it made her blood boil now. How dare he.

How dare Elena _kill_ someone, an innocent girl, just like she herself had been, a year ago.

How dare all these people run around and take out their anger and their pain on everybody else and then be expected to be forgiven just like that – because they had a reason.

The damage was still done, only more to come. And there was nothing she could do.

She'd given up calling Tyler after she'd told his voice box that Jeremy was dead.

The contest wasn't over yet, there was another choreography to be done and she felt anything but ready. She'd just left Elena with Damon, taking care of both the body and Elena. Elena making sarcastic comments about the dead girl had just been too much to take for her, so she'd gone to the bathroom.

She sighed. Alright, enough sulking, time to go back out into the open. Maybe she should find Stefan and tell him the news.

She left the room and headed towards the hall.

"I can't help you. I'm busy helping Elena and no matter what happened before – I'm not leaving her alone now, not when she needs me. Aren't you two enough to deal with that on your own?" Alright, Stefan's voice.

"We need everyone we can get; we don't even know what he looks like. I swear to you, what the hunter told me about him honestly freaked me out." Rebekah? What was Rebekah doing here? What were they talking about?

"So you think Elena needs two babysitters to take care of her, while the potentially highly dangerous monster you ressurected for her roams around freely, doing god-what-not?"

_Klaus_.

She froze. They were just around the corner. She didn't really feel like facing him right now, though him being here and obviously concerned with Silas was probably a good sign – it meant he wasn't off trying to murder Tyler. She looked down at herself. She was wearing a _cheerleading uniform_.

Great. Just great.

But this sounded like a chance to finally _do something_ and she wasn't one to flee from confrontations. She straightened herself and walked around the corner.

"What's this about?"

Klaus immediately had his gaze fixed on her, his eyes widening. She saw his eyes shift as he looked her up and down. He gulped.

"Caroline," he stated the obvious.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, her arms crossed. "We want to find and kill Silas."

She frowned. "But isn't he immortal? You'll need the cure for that."

Stefan squinted his eyes. "What about Elena?"

Rebekah scoffed in annoyance. Klaus seemed to agree with her. "Her ridiculous inability to cope with the gift of vampirism ranks considerably low on my list of priorities. Eradicating any potential enemies, on the other hand…"

"She just lost her _brother_!" Caroline snarled, angrily.

His face turned to stone. "So did I."

She looked away.

"And so did I, _Nik_." Rebekah snarled. "And while you keep forgetting my existence, I had to cope with that, too. Doesn't stop me, however, from taking care of the problem at hand. Stefan won't help us, I told you."

Stefan evaded her gaze, biting his lip. "Elena needs me." His voice was small.

Caroline frowned. He was going through so much. He deserved better.

Klaus had his eyes fixed on her again.

Rebekah turned her head to her, too. "What about you?"

She frowned. "What?"

Rebekah snorted. "Do you want to help us track down Silas?"

She saw a little spark of hope in his eyes but it quickly died down, replaced by the stony expression he'd worn before.

She shook her head, looking at Stefan. "Stefan needs me."

Klaus frowned. "What for?"

She fixed her eyes on his. "He needs someone to keep him from losing to the bloodlust. Elena's new lifestyle isn't exactly helping. He had a _recent_ _set back_, you know?"

Klaus' jaw hardened has his eyes bore into her.

"For god's sake, then leave Elena with Damon!" Rebekah chimed in, clearly annoyed.

Caroline's had snapped up. "No!"

Rebekah frowned.

"He's only going to make it worse. There needs to be someone _sane_ around her. We can't help you. Both of us are needed here."

She grabbed Stefan's arm, trying to evade Klaus' piercing gaze, and started dragging him towards the hall. She looked at the clock, the performance would be in happening in five minutes. On the other side of the room she saw Elena standing with Damon. At least she wasn't off murdering anyone.

She walked straight up to her, letting go of Stefan's arm and grabbing hers instead.

"Are you done with your lunch-break? Can we go perform now?"

Elena seemed unfazed. "Yeah, I guess so. You should have had a drink, too. For the bitch she was, she was quite tasty."

Caroline bit her lip in anger, but she was already past trying to argue with her friend.

As they walked up to their team Caroline heard the competition discuss the absence of said bitch and she felt guilty. She should have foreseen this, stopped this from happening.

It was when the bell rung and the audience as well as the staff and the teams started getting back to their places and preparing everything that her mood improved slightly. She needed to focus on winning this contest; it'd make her feel better. She could deal with the rest of her problems after that.

Everybody had found their places and the noise of the audience slowly started dying down.

She was actually excited. She could do this. She caught a glance of Elena, smiling brightly and put a big smile on her own face, too.

This was her thing, she loved this. It was human, it was simple and it was fun.

Then it began and she started moving, in time with her team mates. She was still captain and she was still in form. Well, she couldn't _not _be in form, she was a vampire. But she was excelling at this and her fake smile turned into a genuine one when the performance was going well, no one was making any mistakes and the world seemed okay for the moment.

She felt the eyes of the audience on her, and it made her feel good.

Until she realized that among them was a pair she didn't exactly welcome. _Klaus_.

Her stomach turned and she almost made a mistake, her smile faltering.

_No, no no_. She wasn't gonna mess this up. She wasn't gonna let _him_ mess this up.

She fixed her smile and continued her moves, desperately trying not to look back at him.

It was impossible. The way he stared her down made her feel uncomfortable.

He stood there, the most casual stance, his hands lazily resting in the pockets of his jeans, with his usual _annoying_ swag. The only thing that suggested he wasn't bored was his gaze; it felt like he wanted to stab her with it.

Just great. Klaus was watching her cheerleading. Just wonderful. Just what she needed.

A part of her felt embarrassed, but it was rather small. She wouldn't apologize for anything or feel ashamed. She was way past anything of that notion.

She continued following the choreography, maybe even a little more devoted than before. So he wanted to creepily watch her cheerleading. She'd make sure he got his show.

She let herself get carried away by the beat of the music, merging in the well-known motions, enjoying the fact that her vampirism rendered them as easy as taking a stroll. To her shame another thing she also enjoyed was his eyes on her. Despite herself his gaze made her feel even more powerful, gracious, maybe even sexy.

This was nothing new. She knew how Klaus felt about her and, frankly, it wasn't the worst feeling to be admired like that. She could live without it, sure, but it definitely felt nice.

She snuck a glance at Elena, everything was going fine. Damon and Stefan were watching on the sidelines, she didn't see Rebekah. Why wasn't she with them, anyway? She would have thought she wouldn't want to miss this. But maybe, with everything going on, she'd abandoned her high school fantasies.

Her gaze returned to Klaus. He hadn't moved.

Their eyes connected and she kept it that way, staring him down in return. She wasn't gonna let him intimidate her.

The song ended and the performance was over. The audience clapped and screamed enthusiastically, while the team cheered, laughed and hugged each other. Elena demonstratively ignored the girls she didn't like. Caroline in turn ignored that, and pulled her friend in for an embrace that was maybe even a little too tight.

She looked back at Klaus, he was still staring, his hands clapping lazily.

Sneaky bastard.

She let go of Elena and gave Klaus a look that could kill. Enough was enough.

When she turned her head again her heart nearly jumped out of her chest.

Elena was kissing, no, more like _eating_ a random guy in the audience. Both Damon and Stefan stood in shock. It was Damon who arrived at the scene just a little too fast and ripped the innocent stranger off of her.

"Do you always have to ruin all the fun? I thought that was Stefan's job." Elena was pouting.

Stefan looked devastated.

Caroline exploded. "**What the hell do you think you're doing**?"

Elena elevated her eyebrows suggestively. "Well, you weren't the only one eye sexing during the performance. I'm just not afraid to take what I want. You should try it, too."

A smirk spread on Klaus' face. Caroline's jaw fell open. This. Was. Too. Much.

"Sorry, Damon. You handle her – I just-"

And she stormed off, out of the hall, bumping into people as she tried to reach the bathroom. She honestly didn't care. One guy dared to complain. She gave him a look that could kill.

To her misfortune the bathroom was crowded, so she went on into a random room that she couldn't hear any heartbeat in. A store room, relatively empty.

She slammed the door behind her and leaned onto a shelf, resting her crossed arms on it and burying her face in them. What had just happened?

Everything seemed to be going fine and then Klaus showed up and Elena… god, Elena!

She heard the door opening and quickly turned around, to see Klaus suavely close the door behind him.

"What?" she spat, still massively angry.

He smiled and cocked up his eyebrows. "You looked quite distressed; I was concerned for your well-being."

"Yeah," she snorted. "Sure." She rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, Klaus, but this is not the right time, I-"

"Do you really not want to come help us?" he interrupted her, voice and expression serious.

She frowned. "No. I already told you. Why are you suddenly interested in stopping Silas, anyway?"

He licked his lips (Why did he have to do that? He shouldn't be allowed to do that.) and ran his hand through his hair. "Look, it _is_ a serious situations. I talked to the wolf girl-"

Caroline frowned.

"-Hayley, I think-"

Caroline's gaze darkened.

"_Katarina_ has the cure. And she plans on using it on me."

She nodded, that made sense. Always looking out for himself.

"Rebekah had a talk with the hunter on the island. It appears Silas really is a little more dangerous than the childhood-story we took him for."

She nodded. "The whole idea was pretty stupid, if you ask me. You shouldn't even have brought it up. Not your smartest move."

"Well, love, we could use any help we can get in fixing the problem. And as I learned while deciphering the sword your intellect can make quite the difference."

She shook her head and looked away. "No."

"Caroline-"

"No!" her head snapped back to him "**No**! How many times do I have to tell you! Stefan needs me, Elena needs me! Bonnie has gone crazy, everyone is grieving, Tyler is gone – my world is falling apart right now, the last thing I have time or energy for is taking care of another supernatural disaster. You're fucking immortal, take care of it yourself!"

Oh shit, this was getting emotional.

A worried look spread on his face, wonder shimmering in his large, fucking expressive eyes.

"Caroline."

"Don't 'Caroline' me! This is all your fault!"

His eyes widened.

The switch was flipped.

She'd been done with the whole day and now all that unloaded in this moment.

She snarled and took a step towards him, pushing him back into the door.

"**You** sent my boyfriend away! **You** came up with the fucking cure! **You**! And then you do **one** halfway decent thing and look at me and go all like 'you know I'd never hurt you' and 'it was all for you, Caroline'! Fuck you!"

Anger surged his eyes, he grabbed her wrists and snarled at her as well. "**Enough**!"

Oh, no way in hell! "What are you gonna do, huh?! Bite me again? Come on, go ahead and do it, if it's the only way you can defend yourself against my words! Come on, bite me like the coward you are!"

She watched his hybrid face emerge, his jaw clenched. For a moment she really thought he was going to do it. She held her breath, staring up at him.

Instead, she suddenly felt the door against her back and his mouth crush down onto hers.

Her eyes widened in shock as she felt his tongue invade her mouth.

_Oh, wow_. She was overcome by an ecstatic sensation, feeling it move angrily against her own. Before she'd even made a conscious decision she was responding, kissing with even more violence than him. She felt him gasp in surprise and used the opportunity to rip her wrists from his grasp, pushing him back into a shelf with such force that things fell off of it and shattered on the floor, her mouth never leaving his. He smiled against her mouth and buried his hands in her hair.

She was far from smiling. Snarling, she pushed his jacket down his shoulders and ripped his shirt off his upper body. He elevated his eyebrows in feigned surprise and then pushed her back into the door, a lot gentler than she was being with him. His mouth descending on hers again, he pushed her shirt up with both hands. Intuitively she raised her arms to help him slip it off. They broke their kiss to make room for the piece of cloth he pulled above her head and tossed carelessly onto the ground, their eyes connected in a fiery gaze, both out of breath.

When she clasped her arms around his neck their lips found each other again. His hands snug around her back and started to work on the clasp of her bra. Without much effort he opened it and she released his neck again as he slid it off.

Instantly his hands found her breasts, kneading and fondling. They gasped in unision, breaking away from their kiss. He smiled and a knot tied in her stomach. This was no time for smiling.

She pushed him back against the shelf again, her vampire face emerging she flashed her teeth at him. If she was gonna go with her stupid horny vampire instincts she was gonna go all the way.

Supernaturally fast she was on him again, her mouth at the crook of his neck, her vampire teeth on his skin. If he wanted to he would stop her, she knew that. He didn't.

So she bit down violently and started to suck hard, hearing him moan against her ear. She was mimicking his actions of the day she'd made him realize he loved her, mercilessly feeding on him. Her hands roamed his body.

His hands caressed down her back until they found the curve of her ass, sliding underneath her joke of a skirt, squeezing teasingly. Pushed up against him, she could feel his excitement.

She was high on the well known ecstasy of the taste of his blood. It was divine, even better than feeding on a human from the vein. One of the perks of being an original hybrid, she supposed. The world became both blurry and more colorful as she lost herself in the moment.

Finally she felt his hands on her shoulders, pushing her back.

"Enough," he breathed, his mouth descending onto hers in a gentle, affectionate kiss. She ripped her mouth from his and snarled. No, this was not how things were gonna be.

She pushed him back into the shelf and started working on his trousers. The look of disappointment in his eyes quickly turned into something else. When she'd freed him, she let his trousers and boxers fall to the floor and he quickly stepped out of both his shoes and his trousers.

Swiftly he ripped down her skirt and her panties and she stepped out of them, too.

Slowly and tenderly he backed her into the door again, kissing her while roaming her body with his hands once more. She felt like her body was liquefying, a painful pang of guilt in her stomach.

So she proceeded to kiss him more fervently again. _Make it go away, make it go away, make it all go away, please_.

Suddenly she felt his hand between her legs and she gasped at the sensation, sinking her fingers into the flesh of his upper arms. She buried her head in the crook of his necks as his fingers started moving.

_No, no_.

She pushed him back, staring at him angrily.

"Just get on with it already!" she hissed.

His eyes came into focus and he frowned. Then he gulped, backing away a little.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Caroline?"

She grabbed his hand and placed it on her bottom, pulling him back in. "Shut up."

She caught his mouth again, kissing him fervently while she clasped both her legs around his hips. Instinctively, he steadied her, pushing her upper body against the door, his hand on her ass.

She shoved her hand in between them and positioned him against her. Swiftly she pushed towards him, joining their bodies.

He moaned in surprise and responded with a thrust. She broke their kiss and rested her head on his shoulder again, her hands clasping at his back.

He started moving at a slow pace and both of them groaned in unison.

She gasped, burying her fingernails in the skin of his back. "_Come on_!" she spat.

Breathy he answered "What is it you want, Caroline?"

She drew her head back, locking her angry eyes with his. "Fuck. Me. Harder," she answered, her tone menacing, emphasizing every word.

His gaze darkened and he responded by quickening his pace, pounding into her with more force.

She leaned the back of her head against the door, sighing.

"Yes," she gasped, closing her eyes.

Suddenly she felt his hand between her legs again, his fingers moving skillfully.

She cried out, dragging her fingernails down his back.

For the moment all of her problems were gone. She lost herself in the ecstasy, climbing towards her high.

His smell filled her nose and for an instant she admitted to herself that, yes, she liked him. Yes, maybe a little too much.

"Caroline," she heard him whisper, his voice raspy and his tone so affectionate that it broke her heart.

Then she came undone. Holding onto him, impossibly tight she felt the pleasure rush over her, erasing the pain and the heartache and the loneliness. For a moment she lost herself in him.

She felt him do the same, gasping into her ear. She kept holding onto him as they both slowly came down from their high, her eyes closed, reality shut off.

Finally, he released her, and she pushed him away, quickly picking up her clothes and dressing herself, looking anywhere but at him.

She heard him dress himself, too.

She grabbed the door handle but she was stopped by his voice.

"Caroline?" he asked, his tone careful, but betraying none of the vulnerability he'd shown earlier.

She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

Then she turned her face towards him. "No one can know about this."

He frowned and then his expression hardened, knowingly. "I see," he said, his voice steely.

She tore her eyes from his and opened the door, slipping out quickly.

As she rushed off to the bathroom, she felt as if she was drowning in shame and guilt. She'd betrayed all of her friends, at a time when things were bad enough already. She'd betrayed _Tyler_. She'd _cheated on him_ with the man who was _going to kill him_.

And underneath all this, she felt guilty for doing this to Klaus - for the first time feeling as if it was her that had wronged _him._

She was not angry anymore, but the world was still as messed up as before. Maybe even more so.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed my story.**

**This is kind of new territory for me, it's my first time writing smut. What do you think?**


End file.
